


(5) Virgin and Archeress

by Papillonae



Series: The Demigoddess Poems [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Biblical References, F/F, Free Verse, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Love, Mythology References, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillonae/pseuds/Papillonae
Summary: Poetry, free verse. Of the divinity of love, and the certainty of fate.





	(5) Virgin and Archeress

We are women,

untouchable in our love,

the modern day Ruth and Naomi

hidden in the shadow of the cross.

But we did not choose each other,

nor did we choose this.

This was fate,

the red string

knotted at both ends

of our fingers.

 

We are daughters

born from Sappho’s poems and songs

and the honey sweet tincture

on her tongue.

We are goddesses.

We are one with the chill of autumn

and the thawing of spring,

singing our praises, writing

our own blasphemous stories to

Love,

the universal constant,

the force stronger, mightier than

any God or deity.

 

We defy the stars,

red hot supernovas in our blood

boiling in your eyes,

in my face.

In the blackness of night

we link hands

like constellations,

our arms stretching far

across the aether,

and our mothers will look up

and trace our starry joints,

feeding our story

through the ages;

our legacy becoming legend.

 

Never was there anything

more divine or more fated

written in the annals of the cosmos

than you and I.


End file.
